berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Serpico
Character and Role Serpico's role in Berserk is to act as Farnese's valet. Unknown to Farnese, he is actually her bastard older half brother. He has been with Farnese most of his life,as her servant to begin with then as her supervisor when he was older. He is a polite man who is loyal and protective of Fernese, although he answers to her/his father first. Scared of fires and blood he is an unlikely warrior. He is a skilled fencer (this is from duelling with nobles that Farnese constantly insulted) and has even fought Guts and survived! Life From an early age he had to look after his ill mother. He would often get into fights with teenagers wanting his food and medicine. When his mother found out she reminded him that he was of noble blood and should prepare himself because his noble father would come to get them. She handed him her locket which held a picture of a man and woman. He was first found by Farnese when he was 10 years old. He had been beaten by a group of teenagers and was laying in the snow when Fernese ordered her servants to "load the child into the cart, we're taking him home". After this point Serpico's life became the property of Fernese. She would make him jump out of windows, make the family dogs chase him and even make him swim in rapids. Seprico once followed Farnese into the woods behind her family palace. She took him to her sacred place where she would burn "bad things". Serpico later found out that when Farnese was younger she got out of the palace and took part in burning heretics. When her father told her to throw away a toy of hers because it was old she burnt it later that night. That toy symbolized her relationship with her father. Serpico was there with a blanket for Farnese. It was there where Serpico took the place of her toy and their relationship deepened to friendship swell as master/slave. One day he was stopped in the hallway by the master of the house, Farnese's father. This was the first time he had seen him. Master Vandimion asked to see the locket around Serpico's neck. This is when Serpico realized that this was his father. After some discussion, Vendemion told him that he could not recognize Serpico as his son because his three other sons were locked in battle for the rights of succession. What he offered Serpico was the status of noble and constant advance in rank, in exchange Serpico was not to tell anyone that he was his son and to look after Farnese as her supervisor. Over the next seven years Serpico would accompany Farnese to nearly every event. Because of Farnese's status she would be constantly asked to dance which she would always refuse and even insult the man acquiring. This would anger the nobles and because Farnese would then dance with Serpico all night they felt resentment towards him discussing it as outrage at his common birth. A duel would normally occur every time after the ball. He would visit his mother often. Her illness had advanced to the point where she no longer saw her son but the noble man she fell in love with years ago. Suddenly one day Vandimion returned to the castle, he wanted Farnese to marry a friend of another wealthy family. That night Farnese went to her crematorium where she was contemplating her marriage. Serpico found her there where she instantly took him in her arms and asked him to run away with her. Serpico knew she was developing feelings for him so he refused her offer. When he got back to the mansion Farnese was setting it alight. Unknowing to Farnese a chandelier was about to fall on her but was instantly saved by him. The next morning Vandimion canceled Farnese's wedding and sent her off to a convent with Serpico as her supervisor. Years of peace passed as they were at the convent. Farnese's status gave her the role of Captain of the Holy Iron Chain Knights. This was not because of her fighting skill or her tactical thinking, but because tradition says that the captain must be a female. Serpico naturally joined the holy iron chain and because of his rank was able to be one of the head officers. The pair of them were then introduced to the second in command, Azan. The Holy Iron Chain Knights acted as ceremonial guards which would carry out the churches order and burn heretics. Serpico knew that these people weren't Satanists but people who rebelled against the money grabbing churches. Even though he knew that could have been his fate, his loyalty towards Farnese was more. Eventually he came face to face with his mother at the stake. As he whispered her name, Farnese overheard and denied that she was his mother. He was ordered to burn his mother, which he realized that Farnese had done this on purpose to prove his loyalty. He was given a torch and they both burnt his mother, which an unbreakable bond was made between the two. Retribution Arc Serpico's first appearance in the manga is in Volume 14. He, along with the Holy Iron Chain Knights have been following the rumours and destruction left by Guts. This has given Guts a bad reputation making the Vatican see him as the Hawk of Darkness which is in the Holy See prophecy. Guts and Serpico first meet when Guts had just defeated Rosine. The Holy Iron Chain Knights surround Guts and fight him briefly. Guts is then captured and is kept at their camp. He escapes that night and takes Farnese as his hostage. Serpico instantly comes to her rescue. He finds her at dawn, naked at the feet of Guts. He puts a robe around her. Farnese asks him to kill Guts for her honour. Serpico says he can't because he doesn't know what's happened and in his own words says " His inhuman strength....i don't want to throw my life away for no good reason". She slaps Serpico and runs off to Serpico's horse. Serpico and Guts exchange a few words in which Guts says thank you for not making him have to fight. When Guts leaves Serpico draws his sword and strikes Guts. Guts swings his sword at Serpico, which he almost dodges (his shoes are now ruined). Serpicos sword cuts Guts cheek. Serpico quickly excuses himself and runs off to his horse. The Tower of Conviction Serpico and Guts meet again on a cliff edge where they continue their duel. Serpico doesn't allow Guts to draw his sword by attacking his hand each time he tries to draw it. Serpico continues his attack on Guts until Guts grabs Serpico's blade and breaks it in half with his iron fist. Guts then fires arrows at Serpico which he dodges. Serpico gets behind Guts and throws a small explosive at Guts. In the confusion and dust Serpico runs away and hides. Millennium Falcon Arc The Witch of The Forest Farnese asks Guts if she may follow him so she can learn the ways of the world. Guts allows this and her and Serpico follow Guts. Days later Guts and Serpico are alone and they talk. Serpico makes it clear that he would kill Guts if he was strong enough but knows he holds no chance. With the encounter of the witch Flora that Serpico is given a cloak and sword that has been blessed by the wind spirit. The cloak has the power to sweep arrows and swords aside and the sword has the power to cut any opponent in half. The Battle Against the Trolls During the fight against the trolls in the nearby town, Serpico teams up with Guts to take on two of the strongest monsters, An Ogre and a Kelpie, A Slender Human Sized Lizard with the power to manipulate water. Serpico takes on the Kelpie, to where its a very vicious fight, due to Shierke's Spell, causes it to die. Band of Hawk Invading The Forest After escaping the Troll Realm, Grundbeld of the Neo Band of Hawk challenges the weakened Guts. This causes him to have to put on the Berserker armor, which results in him being possessed by his hellhound id, which causes him to be possessed by the armor. After Guts keeps Grunbeld at bay, he unintentionally sets his sights on Guts's crew. Serpico decides to be in the front line and possibly try to defend them against the possessed Guts. Serpico a few days later remembers this, and it is a good forshadowing that the two of them would fight again. Farnese Retrieval Farnese then decides to visit her father and we get introduced to her mother, and other brothers. Serpico then goes with her, due to loyalty. Guts wants Serpico to have their rematch before they both leave. Serpico, with serious eyes tells him that it would be pointless. Guts and company realize that Farnese returning to her kingdom in exchange for a ship and good health doesn't add up. They all decide to get her back. Serpico telepathically tells Shierke to meet him in the back of the mansion. When they arrive, Serpico challenges Guts to the promised rematch between the two. Guts and Serpico aren't using their full powers. Guts just using his sword and not becoming Berserk, and Serpico without his wind attire, and just with a rapier. Serpico has the advantage since its in an area where there are pillars that prevents Guts from fulling swinging his sword and leaves Serpico with openings. Also, with the debree falling cause of Guts using his sword, this causes Serpico to be able to dodge. During the battle, Serpico reveals that since meeting Guts that its made him happy that him and Farnese are now free of her being emotionally fearful and him being cold. Serpico, not wanting these good feelings to change them, and the possibility that Farnese and the rest of Guts's crew could be slayed by his armor, he becomes more aggressive and actually tries to kill him, but he is defeated. After the fight, Serpico gladly accepts defeat, to where Guts spares his life and they are friends again. Isidro later asks Guts how much he held back, but Guts reveals that he couldn't hold back against Serpico, considering his good skills. He had to go all out at normal form considering the circumstances. Present He now followes Farnese on her journey with Guts fighting the Apostles. His relationship with Farnese is changing because she no longer relies on him as much as she used to. Category:Characters